Buenrollito y el Hip-Hop-Ótamo
Buenrollito y el Hip-Hop-Ótamo es el episodio 136 de la serie Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy, perteneciente a la sexta temporada. Fue estrenado el 10 de julio de 2006. Datos * Historia por: James Silverman y Alex Almaguer * Argumento ilustrado por: Alex Almaguer * Dirección del arte: Rae McCarson * Dirigido por: Juli Hashiguchi, Eddy Houchins y Russell Calabrese Sinopsis Episodio En una feria de la escuela, Calavera accidentalmente transforma con su Guadaña a el aburrido Director Buenasvibraciones y su hipopotamo en raperos callejeros, Buenasvibraciones llamándose ahora Director Buen Rollito. Al día siguiente, Buen Rollito hace cambios orientados en las clases de toda la escuela, cambiandolos por clases de Hip-Hop para el disgusto de Mandy. Aunque inicialmente Calavera le gusta el nuevo estilo de la escuela, después piensa Buen Rollito es sólo una imitación y va a hablar con él, pero Buen Rollito ataca con chiste de su mama. Al final, abuela de Irwin, Tanya, se enfrenta a Buen Rollito y demuestra ser mejor que él en los chistes de su mama que Buen Rollito vuelve a ser el aburrido Buenasvibraciones. Créditos finales Hechos importantes * Es la primera aparición del Director Buenrollito. * Es la única aparición de H2O, el Jovencito Insultón, y el Joven Rapero. * Apariciones Personajes Los personajes están por orden de aparición en el episodio: * Director Buenasvibraciones * H2O (Única aparición) * Jovencito Insultón (Cameo, única aparición) * Madre de Buenasvibraciones (Única mención) * Mindy * Supernenas (Cameo no físico, flashback) * Mandy * Billy * Calavera * Irwin * Tanya * Joven Rapero (Cameo, única aparición) * Director Buenrollito (Debut, única aparición física) * Dick (Mención) * Judy (Mención) * Pud'n (Cameo) * Señorita Butterbean (Voz) * Miriam (Mención) * Medusa (Mención) * Drácula (Cameo) * Hombre Lobo (Mención) * Earl (Mención) Lugares * Endsville :* Central Nuclear (Cameo) :* Colegio de Endsville :* Casa de Mandy (Cameo) :* Casa de Billy (Cameo) Otros * Guadaña * How to Talk in Hip-Hop (Cameo, única aparición) Varios * Cuando Mindy entrevista al Director Buenasvibraciones, este la llama "Mandy". * En los flashbacks del Director Buenasvibraciones, se le ve viviendo en un apartamento cuando en Primitivos Modernos se le vio viviendo en su coche. * En otro flashback, se ve que al Director Buenasvibraciones le gusta coleccionar cosas de Las Supernenas, otra serie de Cartoon Network. * Irwin menciona que sus padres no le dejan escuchar hip-hop ni nada que tenga un ritmo musical cuando en la versión inglesa suele decir como muletilla «¡Yo!», una palabra popular entre los raperos. * Cuando Irwin empieza a bailar en el comedor tiene cierto parecido al rapero MC Hammer, llegando a sonar una música parecida a la de su tema U Can't Touch This. * La escena de Tanya y Buenrollito insultando a sus respectivas madres es una alusión a la controvertida batalla oral de los "Dozens" propio de gente afroamericana. * Al final del episodio, sobre la casa de Mandy aparece el cartel de la taza de café aparecido en La Telaraña de Jeffy en lugar del cartel normal. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Die Hip-Hop-Schule * Francés: Hip-hop-otame * Hispanoamericano: Buenasrimas y Hip-Hop-Ótamo * Inglés: Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus * Italiano: Il preside è impazzito * Japonés: ヒップホップティーチャー * Polaco: Git-Brach i Hip-Hop-Otam * Portugués: Sangue-Bom e o Hip-Hop-otamus en:Goodbling and the Hip-Hop-Opotamus Categoría:Episodios de la 6ª temporada